That Smile
by bammi1
Summary: Goren and Eames pay a visit to a nightclub. Based on an idea from "Sex Club"


Disclaimer: Goren, Eames and Deakins do not belong to me. This is my first attempt at fanfiction.

That Smile

Detective Robert Goren, lead detective for the NYPD's elite Major Case Squad, arrived at One Police Plaza early, as was his usual custom. He got himself a cup of hot coffee and pored over some case files while awaiting the arrival of his partner. At last Alexandra Eames came hurrying in, a bit late and more than a little bleary-eyed.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Rough night, huh?" Bobby asked as he rose to get her some coffee.

"I'll say. My sister's pretty sick, so I've been staying with her to help out with the baby. Now I think I'm getting it." "Thanks" she added gratefully as Bobby handed her the coffee.

Deakins, their captain, chose that moment to arrive at their desks. "You two up for some fun?" he asked. He handed them a piece of paper. Alex read it and groaned. "Not 'The Parrot Club'?"

In his best I-don't-want-to-hear-it tone he told them "Get over there and check it out. There may be a connection to our victim."

"Great" Alex sighed. "Just what I want to do today—check out a bunch of floozies in parrot costumes!" Bobby, however, seemed more than a little up for it. _A little too anxious _Alex thought.

PARROT CLUB

The Parrot Club fairly abounded with beautiful women in various stages of dress and undress, up to, and including, feathers from exotic birds. The women pretty much ignored Alex, but took a great deal of interest in Bobby, who seemingly liked the attention. Alex shook her head. She wasn't particularly fond of the club scene, and she didn't think Bobby was either. But today he was taking it all in like he'd never seen a woman before in his entire life.

_Men!_ Alex thought, shaking her head again.

The two detectives were shown into the smoky, dimly lit office of the club's owner, Jack Taylor. As they waited for him to arrive, the smoke was so thick it caused Alex to start choking. And Bobby, the one with the extraordinary sense of smell, well, it didn't seem to bother him one bit.

Finally the owner, Taylor, came over to meet them. Hanging on his arm was a very beautiful woman with the biggest bust either one of them had ever seen.

Alex spoke first. "Mr. Taylor? I'm Detective Eames" she said, pulling out her badge, and this is Detective Goren…"

She looked at Bobby, who stood there transfixed.

_What is with him today_ Alex thought. _Maybe he's extra-horny today or something. _"Detective Goren" she repeated, elbowing Bobby hard in the ribs. Bobby shot her a dirty look, and pulled out his badge.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Detectives", Taylor said, somewhat amused by the scene he had just witnessed.

"We're uh…here about the disappearance of a young woman". Bobby opened his brown leather binder and pulled out a picture of a very attractive blonde. "She look familiar to you?''

Taylor glanced at the picture briefly and shook his head. "Nah. Don't recall seeing her before." Then to the full-chested woman beside him, "How 'bout you, Chanel?" She looked, and shook her head also.

"That's funny", Bobby said, "because she used to work here." No response. As if to jog his memory, Bobby continued. "Her name's Lynnette Parson…?" Bobby got in close to Taylor's face, and in a mocking tone asked, " Starting to come back to you yet?"

"Lemme see that picture again". This time Taylor pretended to really study the picture. "Okay, now I remember her. I think. These girls here, they come and go, you know?"

"Yeah, we know," Eames said sarcastically. "So what can you tell us about—"Alex stopped mid-sentence. The girl Chanel was all over Bobby,

"My! Aren't you a big one!" she purred to Bobby. Her eyes were all over him, too, eyeing him from head to toe and lingering on his crotch. "Didn't know you detectives came so …big". She reached up to put her arms around Bobby's neck, making sure her breasts rubbed against him. And instead of disentangling himself from her, Bobby was acting like he had no idea what to do with or where to put his hands.

Taylor looked on, clearly entertained by it all, while Eames stared in amazement.

"Is he always like this with the ladies?"

"He doesn't get out much!" Alex replied caustically. She was barely able to contain her anger. "Here's my card. If you think of anything, call me." And even though the interview had barely started, she said "Let's go, Goren. We're leaving!"

Bobby finally disengaged himself from Chanel, handed both Taylor and Chanel one of his cards, and followed Alex out the door.

Eames was furious, and made no attempt to hide it. Catching up to her, Bobby innocently asked "What!"

"You know damn well 'what'!"

"I was playing them, Eames!" Bobby protested. "Like we always do. I wanted to make them think I was naïve about this stuff-"

"Well, you pretty much accomplished that!" Alex fumed. "And you can pop those eyes back in your head anytime now!"

Then she saw it. Just a fleeting glance of the tiniest little half-smile, so rare and oh, so sweet. Alex melted. She loved that little smile. The fact that it was so elusive made it that much sweeter. _Damn him! _She wanted to stay mad at him, but that little smile, it got her every time. Alex knew she couldn't stay angry with him, but she'd be damned if she'd let him know that.

The whole way back to 1PP she gave him the silent treatment. At one point Bobby turned to her and said "Eames?" She ignored him. "Uh…Alex?" She continued to stare ahead.

Once back at the station, Eames sat down hard at her desk, scraping her chair loudly as she pulled it up to the desk. Bobby paced nervously for a few minutes, then offered to get them each some coffee.

"No thank you" Alex said stiffly.

Finally Bobby slumped down uncomfortably in his own chair, directly across from Alex. She watched as Bobby squirmed, finally offering to do some of the paperwork. Bobby _hated_ paperwork. So Alex pushed a mountain of papers onto his desk. She looked on in amusement as Bobby started in on the files.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Eames let him off the hook. "Bobby", she said very pleasantly, "Are you ready for that coffee now?"

Once more, that elusive sweet little half-smile. (Twice in one day!) God how she loved that little smile! So much that she _almost_ felt bad about what she was going to do to him.

Alex yawned, and made a big production of stretching. She went to get her coat. "Long day", she commented.

Bobby brightened. "Does this mean-"

Alex cut him off. "Oh, no. You're still doing the paper work."

As she headed to the elevator, "Oh, and Bobby, those papers? They need to be on Deakins' desk by morning."

The look on Bobby's face was priceless. With that look, and that sweet smile, Alex decided that maybe men were worth it after all. At least this one was.


End file.
